


at the break of dawn

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t offer to do things you don’t want to do Jon,” she stated so matter-of-factly he felt like she was teaching him about girls all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the break of dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInNeverNeverLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/gifts).



> for valar_morekinks; aliceofalonso prompted Jon is always embarrassed by his morning wood until Sansa offers to help him with the problem.

When he moved in to Sansa’s apartment Jon expected that he might sleep better knowing she was beside him. Maybe that was the problem, he slept too well; Jon dreamt of her smell, and woke curled around her, hard cock pressed against her back. If she noticed that he slipped out of bed before she opened her eyes she never commented on it, and he would have rather hauled himself out of bed for the rest of their life if it meant she never felt like he was pressuring her to deal with his morning wood. 

He didn’t meant to sleep in, but work kept him late; Sansa didn’t even stir when he tugged the blankets back and pulled her close. It was well past dawn when he opened his eyes, and felt the weight of her against his chest. Her soft hand smoothed across the coarse hair on his abdomen, gentle fingers dipping into the waistband of his shorts, and he knew she noticed his erection. Her blue eyes darted up when she felt him shift under her. 

“I’m just going to jump in the shower,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, trying to sit up, but stopping when she sighed discontentedly.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” Sansa said, using his chest to force herself up, pastel sheets slipping off her chest. His cock twitched against his stomach, “I do wake up before you sometimes,” she said pointedly, making him blush. “I could help, if you’d like.”

“You don’t have to,” Jon insisted, almost insulted when she rolled her eyes in such a distinctly Sansa way.

“You don’t offer to do things you don’t want to do Jon,” she stated so matter-of-factly he felt like she was teaching him about girls all over again. Then softer she leaned against him, pressing a gently kiss to his mouth, “let me help.” When her hand dipped low again she looked at him for assurance, that her touch was not unwanted. He nodded, the thought that he might not want her would have been comical if he didn’t know how concerned she was. 

Sansa’s hands always felt better than his own no matter the situation, but especially on his skin. She watched him avidly, drawing low groans from him with delight. Then she surprised him, the warmth of her breath off of his neck, and her lips brushed against his cock. He gripped the sheets, trying to be as still as possible; she rarely did this, he assumed she didn’t want to. Maybe he assumed too much when it came to Sansa. 

He felt the way she rubbed her thighs together, humming contentedly around him. “Is that good?” She wondered, watching him as she pumping her hand along his cock. Pressing wet kisses to his hipbone. Jon nodded, chest rising and falling quickly, the only sound her could get himself to make was her name. He urged her up, knowing how close he was, so he could kiss her. Her movements were steady, even as he shook. She wiped her hand off on the front of his shorts, brushing her nose against his jaw. 

“Sweetheart- Sansa, that was, God.” He tipped his head back, lost for words. “Christ Sansa, that was-”

“Better than running for the shower?” She offered teasingly. He nodded, kissing her again, “so you’ll ask for my help now?”

“Most definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> always talking fandom, and personal nonsense on my [tumblr](http://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com)


End file.
